


Study Session

by chqrmolypi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Dream Sequence, F/F, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Hinata Shouyou/Female Kageyama Tobio, Female Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, I want to consider this a study date aaaa, Napping, Oneshot, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Studying, The Author Regrets Nothing, They are studying English, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chqrmolypi/pseuds/chqrmolypi
Summary: ⇰ the one where Kageyama and Hinata are studying in order not to fail(featuring hidden feelings that were kept!)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Let me get one thing straight 
> 
> (I'm not)
> 
> But in all actuality, we need more fem kagehina. So I shall oblige to the job! 
> 
> Please Enjoy

2:15 PM, Thursday

Homework...

Tomorrow was the day all of her homework was due. That only meant one thing, that Tobio Kageyama was going to get a failing report card for the one hundredth time. And by not turning in any of her homework, she wouldn't be able to play volleyball in her last year of youth, and let's be honest, volleyball was the only thing she loved in life (besides milk).

The only thing she could do for the remainder of the class period would be...

A: Actually pay attention to the teacher so you could at least get some of the questions in the packet right.

Or B: Fall asleep and deal with it later.

And of course she would choose B, so putting her head on the desk and closing her eyes, she fell asleep right in the middle of class not caring about what her teacher would say. Besides, everything the Teacher taught would go in one ear and out the other.

Tiny timeskip!

"Kageyama? Kageyama-Chan? Wake up!" Suddenly, the raven haired girl woke up to see a familiar fiery headed female, short and feminine with long, curled hair. Or, the spiker that will never stop annoying her unless she sets a few volleyballs for her. "God dammit what time is it right now?" Kageyama looked up to the clock. 3:03 PM, she would be usually leaving to the gym but today wasn't one of those days.

"Uh..I think its time to leave the classroom? Honestly, you should actually be awake in class, then you would actually have passing grades in English" the redhead teased while looking downwards at Tobio. "Fuck you Hinata" Getting up from off of her seat, she walked out of the classroom and to the halls while the redhead followed.

As the two walked, Kageyama stopped to look at a little sign. "Come on Kageyama, you don't want me to win don't yo-" Before Hinata could finish her sentence, the ravennette pointed at the sign. "Hmm? What's up with this?" Walking over towards it, the smaller girl examined the paper.

No Girls Volleyball Practice on Thursday! Gym Cleaning.

Well that sucked for the two of them. Sighing, Kageyama just continued to walk. "Huh!? Where are you going Kageyama?" Hinata followed in the girl's footsteps because lets all face it, she had nothing else to do. Tobio let out a unfriendly scoff at the redhead "None of your business dumbass"

Dumbfounded, Shoyo continued to try and talk to her. "Hey, don't call me a dumbass. Listen here, I saw that your having a pretty hard time in English, so maybe...we could...study?" Immediately, Kageyama's eyes were slightly widen at the request. It was true that she was bad at English, but why would Shoyo want to study with her? "And why do you want to help me?"

Taking a deep breath in, Shoyo stood up "Because if you don't turn in all of your missing assignments from English class then you might be benched, and we both know that Tsukishima doesn't want to help us anymore" The redhead exhaled a gust of wind after. Kageyama was pretty stunned about how much the redhead knew, maybe this study session will be annoying, but it's better taking a chance rather then getting benched "Fine, I'll let you help me with my homework" Turning around again, the ravennette carried on with her saunter.

"Wait- Really? Wow ok then" Shoyo was actually going to study at Tobio's house, which meant this would be her first time seeing her house, maybe it'll be an exciting experience. But the small girl continued to walk besides the taller one as they excited the main campus and started to eventually made their way to Kageyama's house.

Timeskip

Entering the modern house that belonged to no other then Kageyama, Shoyo settled her bookbag down on the couch and sat down. "Wow Kageyama-Chan, your house is pretty new" Tobio then eventually started to sit down on the opposite side of the couch, ignoring the compliment the smaller girl just made. This would be Shoyo's first time seeing Kageyama's house, and it was indeed pretty modern for a house today. Stunned, Hinata wondered on how the Kageyama's could've bought the house. Maybe they were super duper rich or something?

The taller ravennette took out a piece of paper from her own bookbag and set it down on the reflective coffee table. A mechanical pencil was also laying down still on the table as well, trying its hardest not to roll away. After the two finished setting up the table with all the work and such for the test, all they had to do now was studying. (AKA: The hard part)

Playing with the pencil that was in her hands, Hinata was thinking about some sort of answer for the question she was currently having an issue with. Math was the devil to her, logic and numbers never made sense to the redhead. "Ugh, this is so boringgg" Setting down the mechanical pencil, the redhead picked up the eraser and went to rub out the answer she just wrote since it sounded incorrect.

Tobio watched over at Shoyo who was trying to get one problem done at the minimum, but judging by her paper progress so far, it seemed she would need to stay on that problem for a pretty long time. While the ravennette paid attention to every small mistake the redhead made, she almost felt bad for her. It was a pretty simple question that needed an even simpler answer, but Hinata was too dumb to understand it anyways.

"Kageyama please help mee!" the redhead pleaded while showing off her overly-large puppy dog eyes, they were cute and had a nice color to the orbs which made Tobio almost blush. And of course, the blue eyed girl did not. "What do you want dumbass!" Kageyama yelled while her pencil hit the floor, giving her a pretty unwelcoming stare afterwards.

Intimidated by the look that was given, Shoyo's eyes went wide, she was almost frightened by the sight of the setter. "Oh, I need help with this problem" Her pointer finger pointed itself towards the question she needed the help at. "....Fine" Standing up from off the floor, Tobio walked over to Hinata and sat back down onto the floor. Reading through the question, it seemed pretty easy "Its not that hard, just (blah blah blah blah blah since I'm bad at math so yeahh here's some filler) and then that's how you'll get your answer"

Bewildered by the setter's answer, Shoyo still was confused, but it made some sense at least. "Math is hard..." Rubbing her own head with the left hand in confusion, Hinata continued to write down answers that came from her best guess with her right. Kageyama rolled her eyes at the smaller girl's stupidity as she continued to finish up some of the homework that was assigned to her.

20 Minutes Later

As the time passes, Hinata seems to make some progress on her Math work while a troubled setter is being seen taking a break. But not to her own worry, Tobio had already completed most of what has been needed to be finished. While her head laid adjacently on the coffee table, she looked over at the confused spiker who was trying her best on most of the problems that were given. Looking over at the girl, the ravennette pays attention to Shoyo's facial features to make sure she really isn't working herself harshly 'Hinata seems to be working just fine on her own...'

Both ocean eyes continue to scan the expression of the girl as Kageyama continues to rest. Although she starts to notice some things she looked over before 'Her eyes are pretty large and sparkly- wait what.' The duo of the blue eyes widen, Tobio actually liking some part of Shoyo? That's almost impossible now isn't it? Sighing, the setter's eyes went back to drowsing again while she continued to have both of her eyes on the spiker 'It's normal to think about your spiker, I mean it is normal to think about any girl in a praising matter. But, why do her lips look a little more pink today?'

Paying attention to any small detail Hinata had to show, Kageyama felt herself becoming more intrigued with Shoyo's appearance. The spiker's pinked out lips looked as if she put a round of cherry chapstick on them recently as the chestnut eyes that Hinata stared through were as sparkly as ever before. As well as the usual light blush that would appear on the redhead's cheeks almost everyday to give her such a lively tint.

Her eyes felt a little more curious about Hinata, looking over the smaller girl's full body. It was in no state of denial that the spiker did indeed have a well fit body, Shoyo did have 'larger than average' cleavage as well which made her more attractive if it was for her physical looks. As well as her large toned thighs as well that looked as if they were still squishy even after Hinata practiced for many of hours.

Continuing to look over the smaller girl, the redhead immediately started to take notice after looking over at Tobio one too many times as she worked. "Kageyama, what are you doing?" A tone of confusion was in her voice as she settled down her pencil onto the coffee table. But atlas, once those last two words were said, the setter broke free from her daydreaming mind and picked her head back up from the table. "...Nothing, j-just continue to work" The two picked both of their pencils back up as they continued to work, although Tobio snuck a few glances at the sunshine child that was right next to her at times.

'Her face, body, everything was perfect. I want to be able to touch every part of her body without Hinata being uncomfortable, but she would possibly never allow me to' Her pencil tracing upon her paper, the ravennette's eyes glazed over the redhead's as both of her eyes couldn't take her eyes off of her. Was it that Hinata was too mesmerizing for a human being? Or was she just a statue of art that should be put in a museum. Hinata had all likable qualities for a human being so of course she was some sort of masterpiece, but most possibly she won't be alive to witness the day Kageyama tells her that since the setter has too much pride to tell an annoying person like her that.

Just as Shoyo was turning the page to complete the last few problems of her Math work, Tobio was almost 3/4th's of the way done with her English. However, Kageyama yet again looked over at Hinata and slowly started to feel sleepy, already passing out as she put her head down on the table while her ocean eyes began to close softly.....

In a certain dream, Tobio notices that she's tucked into some sort of soft bedding as her head is on a soft pillow. Her dream eyes are open all the way as she is facing up, noticing a certain redhead that was besides the bed Kageyama was 'sleeping on'. "Hinata?" It would appear that Shoyo was waiting for the setter to awaken, as seen by her statue being completely arched back up as both of her eyes had a few droplets forming. "Oh, Your awake" Grabbing the ravennette's hand, a heartwarming smile appeared recently on the spiker's face as her tears came to a hault.

Kageyama was now beyond confused, why was she on a bed and sleeping to begin with. Was she in some sort of coma in this dream and magically awoken? It seemed strange but its a dream so it has to be out of the ordinary. Her back pressed back up as she finally got a better look at the redhead in front of her, she did look the same as a regular Hinata anyways.

"I missed you Kageyama" Softly, Shoyo's hands reached out towards the ravennette as she brought her in for a small hug. It looked like Tobio couldn't evade this hug, so she just allowed herself to be entrapped by Hinata's arms. When they completely wrapped around the taller one's neck, Shoyo looked up at Kageyama and brought herself in closer.

It seemed as if the two were close in this dream and not fighting all the time...'only if I could not be an asshole, this could be a reality' Accepting the warm hug, Kageyama's arms also encircled the girl's waist as she was slowly being pulled in by her, both eyes closed. But when the 'bringing in' stopped, she felt something as soft as the pillow from earlier on her face.

Kageyama already knew what was pushing against her face, although it would be kind of a mood breaker just to tell Hinata about it,  
so she just allowed herself to be snuggled and hugged close to the redhead's chest. Everything at the moment felt so alive for Tobio, this moment shouldn't never end, Kageyama doesn't want it to end.

Her grip on the girl's waist got tighter as she nuzzled her head into the small girl's larger then average bosom. The dream Hinata blushed as she removed her hands from Kageyama's shoulders, placing them onto her head as she started to stroke the long midnight black hair with her fingers.

Although some things couldn't last forever, Tobio wanted to take up everything she had at the moment presented in her dreams. Pushing her head from off the Hinata's chest, Kageyama's face went serious as she said the 3 word she should've said at the beginning "...I love you Shoyo Hinata" Tears fell from Kageyama's face as she said her last words before she felt herself starting to awake. She needed to tell the actual Hinata how she felt instead of her dream counterpart.

Eyes darting open, Kageyama woke up from the lucid dream she had. And wouldn't you know it, a certain redhead was seen sleeping on the floor. Rolling her eyes at the shown laziness of the spiked, she picked back up her pencil and went back to work. It had only been a 15 minute nap luckily, so she didn't need Shoyo to walk home just about now. Writing down a few random answers for English, Tobio had finally completed what was given, a small sense of relief filled her as she mentally gave herself a high five.

Putting back the pencil in her pencil pouch, her thoughts went back to what happened in her dream. It was pretty crazy that she was able to actually build up enough courage to confess to a dumbass in her dreams. 'Maybe I should just tell her..' Looking over at the sleeping sunshine, Kageyama just shook her head at her own answer, right now didn't seem like such of a good time.

After putting away the homework into her bookbag, Kageyama took the carrier back to her room and set it upon her desk. When she completed that, she walked back to the living room to try and wake up Hinata "Wake up dumbass" Slightly kicking the smaller girl on the back, it seemed to cause a stir which made the redhead start to open her eyes, yawning as she did so "...M-Mkay~" Rubbing her eyes with two hands, she straightened up her back before looking up at Kageyama.

"You fell asleep during the studying, so I thought we could take a break" Pulling her hands away from her eyes, Shoyo picked up her pencil again and got back to writing the answers in for whatever homework she was doing at the time. Clicking her tongue, Tobio rolled her eyes "Whatever" The tall girl sat back down close to the coffee table as she watched Hinata finish up the homework she had left.

Timeskip

"And....Done!" Picking up the papers from off the coffee table, Shoyo felt a small sting of pride build up in her due to completing all of her own work. "See, we didn't need Yachi this time" Giggling at her own words Hinata put the homework she had back into her bookbag. Tobio just sighed and crossed her arms, annoyed but slightly happy at the girl's praises to herself.

"Well, I think I should start heading out now, thanks for the help Kageyama" Picking up the bag and getting up, Hinata started to walk towards the front door and opening it when all of the sudden, some wind and rain got caught on her face. Closing the door shut, she caught her breath "I- I, uh think it's raining heavy?"

Really? Now after all day the weather decided to just make it more difficult? Fuck this'll be bad. "That seems bad.." Kageyama walked towards the door and extended her hand outside to see drops and droplets of water pour onto her hand and arm. Yep, this meant no good at all. "Ok, now since its raining where am I suppose to go?" A concerned and distressed image displayed itself onto Hinata's face as she waited around for some sort of instruction.

There was really one option left, and Tobio really didn't want to come to this. Although seeing the water outside it would be terrible to force Shoyo to pedal home in the cold water. "I guess you'll have to stay here, but don't touch anything" Looking around the room, a few things seemed to catch Hinata's eye. Such as a few medals hanging nicely upon a china cabinet for second place during Kageyama's middle school years. 'It must've been tough to receive all of those medals' The small girl sighed and looked back at Kageyama who was too busy studying for any upcoming tests, and that was pretty unlike her?

Oh, that was right. Kageyama needed some help with English class after all. Smiling, Shoyo walked over to Tobio and looked over all the progress she made so far. "Wow Kageyama-Chan, you are even worse when it comes to English rather than me" Picking up a pencil, Shoyo sat herself down next to the dark haired girl and slowly read a few of the English sentences they were learning in class this year.

"It is 3 o clocku" Reading the small sentence was indeed slight boring, but it was to help Tobio. Taking another deep breath of air, Shoyo continued on with every word as she helped her setter pronounce all of the words that she needed to know how to pronounce.

But after a few minutes, Kageyama seemed to finish a few words and sentences that Shoyo had taught her, what took Hinata months to learn only took Tobio minutes to pronounce. Some jealousy bubbled up in the redhead's small stomach but keeping her cool, she just smiled and continued on with teaching the ravennette.

1 Hour Later

An hour seemed to pass as Hinata continued to teach Kageyama about the basic English language. Although most of the time, they would get into pronunciation battles, Shoyo still didn't stop teaching Tobio about the words she needed to learn. And when all that finished, they both closed the English books and threw them into their respective bookbags, never to be seen until tomorrow.

The only thing left now would have to be relaxing before bed, which was most likely everyone's favorite hours of the day. Sitting down on the couch, Shoyo let out a yawn of exhaustion as she allowed both of her arms to cross under her head "That was hard~ But at least we got through it! Now we don't have any work left." Tobio allowed herself to plop down and permit herself to sink into the comfy and cozy cushions of her house, not trying to start a conversation with the redhead to the right of her.

Though Kageyama and Hinata had no plans to talk to one another, they both felt the air grow tense due to a unnatural silence. However none of them were even daring to speak, which made the setter's unhinged reticence go all to waste. Before Kageyama was going to crackle and pop up with words, Shoyo got up from off the couch and stretched both her legs and hands. "Hmm, I'm a little hungry. Is it ok if I make something for us both to eat?" Small and bright sparkles acted as if they were in her eyes as the orange haired girl returned a tiny smile.

"Go ahead, do what you want." Yawning, Kageyama also stretched out her hands and feet as she looked back down on the homework she had completed. While Tobio was doing that, Shoyo was already making herself at home and getting a few ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. 'If she makes a mess in there and can't pick it up, I'm kicking her out. Rain or not' The ravennette stopped looking at her homework and instead looked over at Hinata to see what mess she was conjuring up.

Luckily for the setter, Hinata was doing her job just fine. Shoyo had settled on something small, so possibly some fish with rice and miso soup? It's more like a breakfast platter, but it'll still work for the two. Moving her hands to meet the salmon right in front of her, she brought it over to the cutting board, grabbing the smaller cutting knife afterwards. Hinata was about to make a small portion of a meal for Kageyama that would get her to like the spiker better. After all, to get straight to the heart you have to first go straight through the stomach.

30 Minutes Later

A few minutes have passed since Shoyo had started cooking. And now there they were, sitting at a table, with the kitchen not being burnt down, along with some presentable food in front of Tobio's face which was just sitting there on the table. "I hope you like it" One of Hinata's hands ran through her hair as a small finger twirled itself around a tangerine lock.

If the presentation was amazing, then just imagine how delicious the food was. Picking up her chopsticks, Kageyama split the fish in half and grabbed a piece with her chopstick. Bringing It to her mouth, she cooled it off first, but when she was done cooling off the fish, she took a bite and it felt as if her mouth exploded with flavor.

"What is this? How did that dumbass manage to cook this sort of meal?" Questioning the spiker's skill in cooking, it didn't stop her from taking in another bite of the salmon. Shoyo silently giggles to herself and began to eat as well, starting off with the fish of course.

Ensuing, Kageyama finished up the fish and moved onto the rice and it felt super fluffy and easy in her mouth. Next, the setter took a sip of the miso soup and her eyes went wide at how much flavor and skill Shoyo put into just a simple soup. "H-How did you do this?" Her mouth was quivering as her pupils went wide.

"Hmm? Well I'm usually home with my sister most of the time while my mom goes out to visit our grandmother and get some groceries. And that takes forever, so I guess I picked up cooking in 7th grade?" Taking another bite of the rice, Shoyo finished up the sentence.

"No wonder that would explain her crappy receives and serves...her mother isn't there most of the time" Tobio could almost taste the guilt presented in her mouth, and the taste didn't go away. Exhaling, Kageyama picked up all the dishes the two dirtied and went to the kitchen to clean the mess, only to be surprised that the cooking mess was already cleaned up. Still, she got a sponge out and returned all the dishes into the sink, getting ready to clean all of them off.

Timeskip

Afterwards Kageyama finished the dishes, she went back out to the living room to see that Shoyo was no where in sight. Mumbling some random curses, she walked over to the hallway and tried to check for her in every room, only to see that she wasn't in any of them...

And that usually meant she was in one room that belonged to Kageyama's....

Anger spread across quick as loud footsteps that belonged to the ravennette bounced and echoed against the walls, making her presence clear as day. Once both of her feet were very close to the door, Kageyama brought her ear adjacent to the entryway of her room. It seemed that no one was in there due to no sounds coming out of the room. "I should check to make sure..." A hand touched the doorknob as she slowly, without making zero sounds, opened it.

When she did, Tobio was presented with a sleeping Shoyo that was crashed out. Light snores and small huffs came as she moved slightly in her sleep. Awe escalated on the taller girl's face, It was too cute to not give out a reaction. "I shouldn't wake her..." Whilst she headed towards the door again, she heard some small whispers.

"Mngh- Kage-" And again, Hinata stopped in between sentence and closed her lips. But that did seem like some sort of sign towards the ravennette. Removing her hand from the inside door knob, Kageyama walked towards her bed Shoyo was laying on and bent both of her knees, waiting for the next thing she would say.

Although no words came from the tinnier woman, a few abbreviated gusts of wind entered and exited her small, button like nose and pink succulent lips, glazed over with the same cherry lip-balm from earlier.

A lock of the hair her fingers were twirling on fell onto her face. Tobio decided to be a good person and help her unconscious body by pushing a strand of the orange hair back. 'Hinata's out for the night...atleast she put on a pair of pajama's' The pair she seemed to be wearing was a light blue shirt with some grey shorts.

'Maybe I should get some shut eye early' Deciding to fall asleep early, Kageyama got up from off the floor and got a pair of some nighttime clothing before she slowly shut the bedroom door and went to change her clothing elsewhere.

Timeskip to a few minutes after and POV change to Hinata!

Shoyo's eyes awoken slowly and settle, one hand rubbed against a half-closed eye as her figure bent up. 'Where's Kageyama? Is she still doing the dishes?' Searching around the room, the tangerine girl tried to find some sort of evidence that her setter counterpart was somewhere to be seen.

Creeeek

An utmost loud and disturbing sound awoken Shoyo completely as her neck turned somewhere close to 90 degrees. Only to be surprised with a ravennette that she was looking for from the comfort of the setter's bed. "K-Kageyama, I'm sorry for sleeping early-"

Tobio shushed the smaller girl's loudmouths thoughts by speaking in front of what she was trying to say "It's fine, let's just go to bed now" Hinata nodded and got up from off the comfortable bedding. "Uhm, do you have any futons?" Shaking her head, Kageyama got closer "Nope, but I can sleep elsewhere if you need personal space."

Shoyo felt a slight punch at her gut, surprisingly, she didn't want her setter to leave. "No we can share the bed. Besides, this is yours and your parent's house" Scooting over a tad bit, Hinata allowed Tobio to have her own sort of space on the twin sized bed as her head rested back onto a pillow, facing the wall.

Haltingly, Kageyama walked forwards and got inside the bed as well. There was luckily two blankets so that the both wouldn't have to fight over who gets the shorter side of the blanket and such matters. When Tobio got in completely, she used the blanket that was at the edge of the bed and covered it onto herself, her back facing Shoyo's as usual.

Sleeping was natural, and usually always was easy for Kageyama, but the warmth she was feeling from the other side made it far more difficult to just...shut her eyes. Every time Tobio tried to keep her eyes shut, they would just be like that for a while before opening wide again. Clearly, something was going on, and that something had better of not of gotten in the way of her sleep schedule.

Kageyama had no idea what to do, what could finally get her to fall asleep, Could it be drinking a warm cup of milk? Or going out to run? None of her ideas made any sense, but the thing that got her the most pissed off would have to be her heartbeat that gradually got faster every time her and Hinata's backs would touch. Only anger built up as she tossed and turned in the bed, trying to get at most, 5 minutes of sleep.

During what felt like ages of moving around, the smartest idea appeared in the ravennette's brain. 'Fuckkkk....Should I just tell her?' It would seem to be the most logical idea, and Kageyama would finally get some rest if she told the spiker, although Shoyo is sleeping, so it would be just rude to wake her up. Moving her hand close to Hinata's shoulder, she rested it there for a while. 'Once you do this, there is no going back..' Faint and unheard whispers wrapped upon her mind, she wanted to tell the redhead this, but her pride and ego were holding her back. As if they were two chains connected to her wrists, being held back by what made Kageyama.....well, Kageyama.

As the taller girl was thinking about what to do, Shoyo had shuffled in her sleep. It seemed that she was now half-awake. "Hmm...Kageyama?...." Hinata rubbed both of her eyes with an open hand while she slowly awakened. "Gyah!" Said Tobio who was now aware of the redhead's wake. Hinata giggled a tad bit at the ravennette's sudden jolt "I heard you say a few things. Is it about Volleyball?" Shoyo's eyes sparkled when it came to volleyball, both in determination and admiration for the sport, she just wanted to hit the ball down and land a point for her team. It was the most she could ask for.

Kageyama's blue orbs focused on Hinata's eyes, she secretly enjoyed every small expression she could make, whether it range from sudden resolution to overjoyed pride. "No, its not about Volleyball. Just go to bed" Said Tobio who was now a little red on the cheeks, only Shoyo could've been doing all of this, messing with the ravennette's feelings was like a death wish. However, Kageyama didn't want to kill Hinata for whatever reason.

"Ah, Okay then. Goodnight Kageyama-San" Turning back around to face the wall, Hinata tries to fall asleep but fails as well. There is too much tension in the room and she couldn't just instantly let her worries fly away this quickly. Kageyama tries to finally speak a few words and manages to do so "Uhm- Hinata" Turning back around to face Tobio, Shoyo's prediction was correct as she cheered for herself in her head. "Yes Kageyama?" A smile was put after those last words, her petite and kissable lips in an adoring grin, Tobio just wanted to kiss and suck at them, but not right now.

One final breath was all it took for the words to reflect an ocean.

"I don't know what to say. But ever since that one day when we both met, I didn't think that you would be the sort of girl to play sports such as volleyball. I underestimated and doubted your strength. Everything you've worked towards was for the team. And I really appreciate that....However my feelings aren't just platonic-" Huffing in another breath, Tobio continued "I- I really have stronger feelings for you Shoyo Hinata. I want to be the person who'll set to you forever. I adore you for the willpower and resolve. You- You mean everything to me"

Speechless and open-mouthed by Kageyama's words, Hinata's cheeks went ruby red as well "Really? T-Then I like you as well Kageyama. You are always so cool and you know about everything when it comes to volleyball. Not to mention the inhumane setting abilities you have! But yes, I am in love with you as well Tobio~" Shoyo's grin turned into a warm smile as her hands moved to Kageyama's neck, wrapping them around the slimmed neck.

"I guess that makes the two of us" Closing her arms around Hinata's waist, Kageyama snuggled close to Shoyo's chest and let herself rest on the 'pillow.' Warmth never felt as close as it did now, and Tobio was going to be the best girlfriend for Shoyo. If it comes down to a competition then so be it! Because one thing is for sure, somebody is going to win as usual! It was always a given the two enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be it for now, however I will be planning a smut for later if I get enough people asking me for one.
> 
> Anyways Ciao!


End file.
